Power deck lid assemblies are generally known in the art and may include various mechanisms such as push rods and drum mechanisms to open and close structures coupled to the hinge. Such power hinge mechanisms are typically bulky and occupy valuable packaging space of an assembly associated with a vehicle. Additionally the prior art mechanisms are complicated and have numerous parts that may increase the cost of the powered hinge mechanisms.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a powered hinge mechanism that has improved packaging with sufficient performance such that the system can be more readily adapted across multiple vehicle platforms. There is also a need in the art for a powered hinge mechanism that will easily allow for manual use as well as powered use without significant forces applied to mechanism. There is also a need in the art for a powered hinge mechanism that is lowers the forces applied to the mounting points and actuator associated with a power hinge mechanism. There is a need in the art for a power hinge mechanism having less complicated assemblies with improved performance parts.